A Bond From Afar
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: Anna had always thought the similarities that she and her favorite vlogger, Elsa Christian, had shared were an uncanny coincidence. But, when Anna uploads a video that Elsa stumbles upon, they may find out that they it may be more than just coincidences...(Modern AU, non-Elsanna)
1. Unique Snowflakes

**Hi! It's been a while since I've published a Frozen fanfic... This is probably going to be a very short story, with 4-5 chapters, most likely. It will probably be quite a while until the next chapter is published, but bear with me, because it will come soon enough. :) Oh, and do forgive me if there are random French names at any point in the story. I just finished a Les Miserables fanfiction, and I nearly typed Éponine instead of Anna! Though, I've checked for this, and I'm pretty sure I'm good. ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"...I've always been an uptight person," A blonde girl on Anna's computer screen said. She had soft freckles that were only visible because of how closer the camera was to her face, and bright blue eyes that shined in the light coming from her window. "I like to be in control of things. I want to be in control of myself, my family, my friends, my life. My friends will tease me and say that I'm 'Queen Elsa, Ruler of Everything.'" She laughed and continued. "I always get anxious when things don't go my way, and I'm overprotective of anyone I care about. And, I used to ask myself, 'Why can't you be more relaxed? Can you not be such a control freak? Why am I so darn worried about the tiniest things? I wish I could be like him...' It would go on and on in my head. I'd be at war with myself!

"But, one day, I was doing a group project in high school. I was paired with some kids who were really easy-going, and agreed with everything. Being me, I took control of the project, and elected myself as a team leader. I reprimanded myself for it later, wishing I'd given the others a chance to share their ideas. So, the next day, I was about to apologize for being such a control freak, when one boy in my group asked, 'How do you do it? You're such a great leader, and you have so many ideas that I could never think of in a million years!' Now, this totally caught me off guard. He liked my control freakishness? I explained to him how much I'd admired his ability to go with the flow and that's when I realized: you have to accept yourself for both the good and the bad, because what you think is one of your worst qualities could be something that someone wishes they had. We are all complex and unique, like snowflakes, and we're all so, so beautiful. So, you've got to own yourself, both the good and the bad. You're introverted? Own that! You're talkative? Own that! You're awkward? Own it! I know that it's much easier said than done, but you've got to learn to love yourself and realize what an amazing human being you are, because once you do, life will be so much easier."

She grinned and blew a kiss at the camera. "Goodbye, my beautiful snowflakes!"

Anna smiled as the video ended. Elsa, the girl on the screen, was a popular vlogger that Anna enjoyed watching. The video she'd just watched was Anna's favorite video. Whenever she watched it, it always cheered her up.

It was the first video of hers that she'd watched. After suffering a horrible break-up with her manipulative boyfriend, Hans, who had told her that she was awkward and embarrassing, she'd typed in "self-worth" into the search box on YouTube. Up popped Elsa's video, and the rest was history.

It was crazy how many things she and Elsa had in common. They had the same shaped eyes, and very similar faces. Not only that, but they both came from families with a single parent. When she watched her videos, she felt like more than just some spare, awkward person walking around the world with no place.

She felt like she had a place, even if she didn't know where that was yet.

* * *

Elsa ripped open open one of the many letters she'd received from fans of her vlogs. This particular one was written on blue paper and in messy handwriting. But, it was readable. Elsa grinned and read,

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _(Or Ms. Christian. Or Elsa Christian. I'm not really sure what you'd want me to call you.)_

 _Thank you so much for your videos! I always get excited when I see a new upload, because your videos make me so happy! It's nice knowing that there are other people out there like me, and that I'm not some freak show. Not that you're a freak show! You're far from being a freak show! I just meant that you address problems that I thought only I had, which made me feel like a freak show. (Sorry I'm so awkward. I just think you're really amazing.)_

 _Um, thank you again! You've changed my life!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anna Anderson, 18 (though this letter makes me sound 7.)_

 _P.S. I drew a picture for you. It's kind of crumply, but I think it turned out pretty well._

Elsa smiled to herself. That was my sister's name, She thought, grinning. She then shrugged and assumed it was a coincidence. Anna Anderson is a fairly common name.

Then, Elsa dug through the bottom of the envelope to find a crumpled up piece of paper. She unfolded it to reveal a beautifully drawn snowflake. It was painted a crisp blue and it had light glitter sprinkled upon it. Elsa gasped quietly. "It's gorgeous," She whispered, awestruck.

Immediately, she got up and grabbed her video camera, ready for her next vlog. She pressed the record button and began,

"Before I start my main topic, I just want to say thank you so much to the girl who sent me this beautiful snowflake!" She sighed and held up the painting. "It's gorgeous. And, please, Anna-" She paused. She'd pronounced it Ah-na out of habit, when it was most likely Anne-uh. She shook her head and muttered. "I'll edit that out. _Anna,_ please, own your awkwardness! The letter you sent was adorable! Thank you!"

Then, she shut off the camera, deciding that she'd do the rest later.

Instead of finishing her video, Elsa crossed the room over to a picture of her and her sister. Her sister was beautiful, even as a two years old. She had bright, strawberry blonde hair pulled into pigtails, and sea blue eyes that were flecked with bits of green. Elsa frowned and hugged the picture, then she whispered,

"Oh, Anna. I don't know when or how, but I'll meet you again someday. And, when I do, I'll be the happiest girl on Earth."

* * *

 **Please leave your thoughts/suggestions in a review!**


	2. Born Ready

**Hello again! I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for the kind reviews! They make me feel so happy!**

 **I'd like to apologize that this is such a short chapter. It just kind of turned out short. Oops.**

 **I also thought that, given the story line, I should share some of my favorite vloggers! There's itswaypastmybedtime, doddleoddle/doddlevloggle, brizzyvoices, beckie0, and quite a few more! You should check them out if you're bored!**

 **Here goes!**

 **P.S. Credit of the TMI tag goes to Carrie Hope Fletcher (itswaypastmybedtime)**

* * *

Anna sat on the city bus, looking at different college brochures.

At the next stop, a tall, blonde man with chocolate eyes walked on and plopped himself down next to Anna. "What's up?" He asked.

"Ugh, just looking at colleges," She sighed. "Oh, Kristoff, are you sure that they'll let me in? I don't think I'm old enough."

"Last time I checked, you were eighteen," He grinned, taking the role of Captain Obvious.

"Well, I sure don't feel like it," Anna huffed, leaning on Kristoff's shoulder. "I still feel like I'm fifteen year old Anna, drawing in her room and crying that the guy with weird sideburns hadn't noticed me."

"Trust me, you're not her anymore," Kristoff said. "I've known you for seven years, and you're practically a different person."

"Of course I am," She replied, a smile growing on her freckled face. "Now, that you've replaced Prince Sideburns of the Jerkface Isles."

Kristoff chuckled. "That guy does unleash the feisty pants in you, doesn't he?"

Anna nodded and kissed Kristoff on the cheek.

Suddenly, her phone dinged. She pulled it out and saw that she'd gotten an email that said: "thecoldneverbotheredme" had uploaded a new video.

"Ooh, Elsa!" Anna grinned. She pulled out her earbuds and began watching.

Kristoff watched his girlfriend's eyes light up as the video continued. She paused it and gasped happily. "Kristoff!"

"What?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"She, Elsa, put my snowflake in her video!" Anna squealed, showing Kristoff the paused screen of Elsa holding up the redhead's painting.

Kristoff grinned. "Congrats."

"Eeeeeee!" Anna laughed. "She knows who I am!"

"You know, I bet you'd be good at making videos like that," He mused.

"No way," Anna shook her head vigorously. "My videos would be so boring. It would basically be me showing the audience the various bruises I've gotten from falling over stuff."

"Aw, don't say that," Kristoff sighed. "They'd be great! You've got stage presence and you could do speed-drawing videos, since you're such an artist."

"I don't know..." Anna pulled on her braid, grinning at Kristoff unsurely.

"Your username could be feisty-pants," He joked.

Anna laughed. "Alright, I'll make one video, and we'll see how it goes."

Kristoff smiled at her. "It'll be great."

* * *

Anna sat in front of her video camera, taking deep breaths. She'd written notes, bought an editing program, and created a YouTube channel. Now all she had to do was make the video.

"I'm ready for this," She muttered. "I was born ready! Here goes!"

Smiling, she pressed "Record."

* * *

Elsa plopped down on her bed, letting out a long sigh.

"What a long day," She muttered, shaking her head.

With that, she pulled out her laptop and pulled up YouTube, ready to reply to some hate comments with all the kindness she could muster. But, in the suggestions box, a video titled "Introductory Video/TMI Tag by feisty-pants" caught her eye. In the thumbnail, it showed a girl who appeared to be in her late teens with red pigtails and freckles covering her face. She was smiling a nervously cute smile at the camera. Elsa grinned and clicked on it, thinking it looked cute.

"Oh, gosh, what am I doing," The girl on camera muttered. Then, she looked up and said, "Hi, my name is Anna!"

Elsa paused right there, unable to breathe. "It couldn't be..." She muttered. "But, she pronounced Ah-na correctly..."

With folded hands, she ran over to the desk, where the picture of her and her sister sat. She picked it up with hands like ice and ran back to her laptop where Anna's paused video sat. Then, she compared the two pictures.

Same fiery hair.

Same eyes, just like the sea.

Same freckles spread everywhere.

And, the same smile.

"Oh my gosh," Elsa whispered. "This could be Anna."


	3. The Sky's Awake

**Sorry, it's been a while! I've been really busy! Thank you so much for the support, especially rsbaird! This chapter isn't too long, but it does have a flashback, so I hope that makes up for it! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **1994**_

 _Two sisters were huddled up in their blankets on opposite ends of the room, trying but failing to fall asleep to the sounds of shouting coming from downstairs. They both listened, not quite understanding what was happening, but knowing that it wasn't good._

 _Suddenly, a crashing sound echoed through the house._

 _There was a silence befor_ _e a_ _meek voice that couldn't pronounce her R's asked, "Elsa, did Mama break something again?"_

 _"Yes, Anna, I think so," Elsa whispered. "But, we shouldn't go out and check. It's too scary."_

 _There was a sniffling coming from Anna's side of the room. "I'm scared!"_

 _"It's okay!" Elsa said. "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"_

 _Anna gave a small "mm-hmm" and shuffled over to the other end of the room. She pushed herself up onto Elsa's bed and hugged her sister tightly._

 _"We'll be safe, Anna," Elsa said. "Mama and Papa love us. And, I love you, too."_

 _"I love you, too, too." Anna giggled._

 _There was another silence before Anna pointed to the shining, full moon and stars and whispered, "The sky's awake! Make a wish, sissy!"_

 _Elsa closed her eyes and whispered, "I wish that our family will always be together."_

* * *

 **2015**

Elsa stared at the screen in wonder. Shakily, she pressed play.

"This is my first video, and I thought it'd be fitting to do the 'TMI tag' to get to know me. Okay! Here goes!" Anna said sheepishly.

" _1\. What are you wearing?_

A green shirt with a snowman wearing sunglasses and jeans.

 _2\. Ever been in love?_

Yes.

 _3\. Ever had a terrible break-up?_

Oh, yes!"

Elsa kept watching intently until the certain question that was most important to her.

" _11\. Something you miss?_

Erm...I don't know if this counts, but I have a mom and a sister that I don't remember...when I was about two, my mom and dad got divorced. They each took one child, and never spoke of each other after that. Sort of like 'The Parent Trap', I guess. But, one day, I found a picture of us as babies hidden in the house. My dad had to explain everything to me.

I've always been curious what they'd be like... I don't even know their names. My sister probably doesn't even know who I am. Is it possible to miss someone that you don't even remember? I think so."

Elsa let her tears go.

"Well, sorry, this is getting too emotional!" Anna chuckled, playing with her hair. "Erm, what's the next question?"

Elsa watched the whole video through blurry eyes, smiling when they had something in common.

"Okay, _why did I join YouTube?_ " Anna asked after a few more questions. "Well, I watch Elsa Christian's videos, or thecoldneverbotheredme, and I enjoyed them so much. I even wrote her a letter with a drawing! Ha! Anyway, my boyfriend said that I should start making vlogs since I like watching them so much. At first, I refused, but then I thought, why not make one video and see how it goes? So, this is this video!"

"Oh my gosh..." Elsa gasped. "A letter with a drawing! That's it!"

Smiling and shaking, she ran over to the drawer in which she kept various letters and drawings from viewers. Right on top sat the sparkling snowflake drawing with the modest letter attached. Elsa picked it up, feeling a blizzard of emotion swirl around.

"'Sincerely, Anna Anderson,'" Elsa read. "It has to be...it has to! And...the envelope!"

In a burst of inspiration, she ran to the trash can in the corner in the room and dug through it, something she would have normally been disgusted by if it weren't for the situation. Her blue eyes lit up upon finding an envelope with Anna's half-cursive/half-print writing on it.

She pulled the envelope out and sat down at her desk. Then, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and, as smoothly as her shaking hands could, wrote at the top of the paper,

 _"Dear Anna Anderson,"_


	4. Just A Dream

**Author's Note: Well, to say it's been a while would be a massive understatement! I'm really sorry! But, hey, I'm back!**

 **Now, I can't say when the next chapter will be up. I've been incredibly busy lately, and will remain incredibly busy. Life is crazy! But, I'll do my best to update as soon as I can!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) It's got a bit more background on Anna's relationship with Hans, and how she feels about Elsa. This chapter turned out a lot sadder than I expected!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Anna sat in class, wanting to be anywhere but there. The teacher, Mr. Weselton, was giving some kind of lecture about life after high school, but Anna had tuned it out and was doodling in the margins of her paper.

"Ms. Anderson, " Mr. Weselton suddenly asked. Anna's head snapped up. "Can you repeat to me what I just said?"

"Umm..." Anna looked around the room hopefully, only to get a few muffled snickers in return. She decided to just go for it. "Um, 'you must go to a good college?'"

Mr. Weselton sighed. "No. I said, 'Focus is the key to success.'" He addressed the class and said, "See class? Ms. Anderson is a perfect example of this. If she keeps this up, she won't be getting anywhere."

Anna's face heated up. "You're wrong," She mumbled. "And, bullying a student isn't going to get your point in their head."

"I'm not bullying you," He responded sharply. "I'm helping you. Day-dreaming won't get you anywhere. Doodling won't help you. You, all of you, will realize one day that the world is going to sting you, and dreaming won't help you fight back."

"Maybe it will help you if you chase after those dreams," Anna retorted.

A few "ohhh!"'s came from the corner of classroom, until Mr. Weselton glared at them. He sighed again and said, " I'm not going to argue with you, Anna. Just...stop doodling and day-dreaming. It'll do you good some day."

With that, he walked up and took the paper that she'd sketched a picture of herself holding hands with an imaginary sister.

* * *

 ** _2012_**

 _Anna had never wanted anything more than how badly she wanted to get away right then. It was too much. She'd finally had enough. Enough of Hans' words, that lifted her up and pushed her down simultaneously. Enough of the way she felt like she was trapped in a half of family, missing something she hadn't known she'd been missing. Enough of the life that kept on trying to take away her light._

 _Anna threw her clothes into a duffel bag. She stuffed her pillow and toothbrush in there, and pocketed her cell phone._

 _Then, she slipped out of the house and out into the starry night, having no idea where she was going._

 _Her phone buzzed in her pocket. At first, she ignored it, but it just kept vibrating. Finally, she whipped it out and flipped it open. "What?!" She snapped at whoever was on the phone. She hadn't bothered to check to caller ID._

 _"Anna, I've texted you like ten times," The voice of Hans exclaimed. "Where are you?"_

 _"I'm done!" She shouted. "You aren't getting away with this any longer! You make me feel worthless, so I'm leaving!"_

 _There was silence on the other end, and Anna could hear her heartbeat._

 _"You're leaving?" He asked quietly. "You're leaving me? Oh,Anna, I've told you so many times how stupid that is. There's no one else out there who loves you."_

 _"That's where you're wrong, Hans!" Anna seethed, on the verge of tears. "There is. I'm leaving this town and I'm going to find my sister."_

 _"Your sister?" Hans echoed with a slight laugh. "You don't even know her name! You'll never find her!"_

 _"I don't care!" Anna shouted, feeling warm tears slide down her freckled face. "I know she's out there, and she wouldn't tell me I'm stupid or worthless! She'd welcome me with open arms!"_

 _"And, how do you know?" Hans asked. "She's older than you, right? She probably remembers you, then. So, why hasn't she made an effort to reach you? Probably because she was glad when you and your dad left."_

 _"You take that back!" Anna screamed._

 _"No!" Hans cried. "Face it, Anna. You're a clumsy, dazed screw-up, and no one will love you but me-"_

 _"No, this isn't love!" Anna sobbed. "I've never seen love. I grew up in a broken household. But, whatever it is, it isn't this. You don't love me! I've said it many times but this is the last time-I'm done with your frozen heart."_

 _"Fine, then," Hans said with a strange calmness. "But, just know, you aren't finding your sister. She's just a dream you've made up. Me? I'm real. And, I'm the only guy who'll ever put up with you. This is the worst mistake of your life."_

 _"No, you're the worst mistake of my life!" Anna retorted through sobs. "I'm done!"_

 _With that, she slammed her phone closed and sat down on the pavement, sobbing. Hans was wrong about a lot of things, but there was still two things she believed that he'd said._

 _"I'm worthless," Anna whispered. "And, I'll never find my sister."_

* * *

"Anna! Mail's here!"

Anna sighed and removed one of her earbuds. "What?"

"Mail's here!" Her father shouted. "There's a letter for you."

Anna slumped her shoulders and stalked over to the kitchen. "Here you go, Sunshine," He said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," She took it from him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, a look of concern coming across his face.

Anna hesitated. Should she say something? Should she fell him how ever since she'd mentioned it in her video, she'd been missing her sister terribly? Every time she'd ever mentioned her sister, he always just cut her off and changed the subject.

"No," Anna gave him a rehearsed-looking smile. "I'm fine."

He looked at her closely. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," She answered shortly. "Just tired."

Her father still looked unsure, but he just nodded. "Alright, then."

Anna walked back to her room and opened the letter without reading who it was from on the envelope. She took a deep breath, cleared her head, and began to read it. But, no deep breath could have prepared her for what she read.


End file.
